fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pesh (FD)
Go to the main article for more information about the game, Fantendo Desperation, from which this page refers to. Pesh is the main character of the Pusher's Pile series, a noble Pouchet knight with a great skill with swords. He is kind, brave and friendly, and will do anything to protect his friends. Description Pesh is an strong Pouchet knight, who fights every menace that attacks Pushopolis. He cares much about others, and will do anything for them: this makes he, sometimes, think he is stronger than he is in reality, and push himself to great limits for the good of others. Because he wants to protect the kingdom everytime, he has little to no rest, and because of his can become pretty angry if disturbed. He is clad in a blue armor, wearing white gloves along with it, and a steel helmet in his head. He also wears two brown shoes. His helmet, though, only lets to see his eyes, so he's a pretty mysterious character. Little to no people have seen them, and little to no people will. Fighting Abilities Pesh is a strong character, described as the "Tricky Swordsman", with fast and precise attacks and movement with deal small damage but multiple hits. He, most of the time, uses his sword to battle, but in a lot of combos he calls Pushies to help him. These combos use, most of the times, Hazzies and Niceys. He doesn't jump high, mostly because of the armor he is on, and is very predictable in his attacks. In one of his combos, he traps the enemy into a cage of Hazzies, then calls a Pushy and makes it explode, dealing a lot of damage in a pretty slow hit. This is possibly his most powerful combo, but also the slowest. He is not reccomended for new players, because of his low damage and need of good skill, but is a great character in the hands of experienced ones. Moveset Normal Attacks Ground *Neutral Attack - Starts slashing with his sword multiple times. *Forward Attack - A pushy appears in front of him and dashes to the enemy, attacking him heavily. *Up Attack - Does an uppercut with his sword. *Down Attack - A pushie hits the ground heavily. *Dash Attack - Slashes the enemy while dashing at high-speed. Air *Neutral Attack - Does a 360 flip while slashing with his sword. *Forward Attack - Slashes the enemy while in the air. *Up Attack - A pushie appears from his hands and dashes upwards. *Down Attack - Falls while spinning with his sword. *Dash Attack - Slashes the enemy while dashing in mid-air. Special Disk Attacks *L1 - Cage of the Pushie - Hazzies and Niceys start covering the enemy in a cage. After they have covered him, a Pushie smashes the cage heavily and makes the Hazzies explode along with the enemy. Takes one Super disk. *L2 - Sword Boomerang - Shoots his sword to the enemy. Then, jumps and takes the sword from the enemy's body, jumps on his head, and slashes him while in the air. *L3 - Knight of the Sword - Tons of swords appear floating around Pesh. Pesh randomly chooses one, each one having different effects, and slashes the enemy multiple times with it. *L4 - Pushin' Piles - Pesh disappears, and then appears with a lot of Pushies spinning around him, while he is sitting on one, far away from the stage. You need to point to the enemies to shoot them Pushies, which do heavy damage. After the Pushies run out, Pesh jumps to the stage with his sword, creating a huge earthquake which damages everyone in ground. *FIN - Ultimate Swordskills - Hundreds of Hazzies appear around the enemy, creating a cage like that of the first Special, but much bigger. Pesh then takes his sword, and shoots it at the cage, destroying a lot of Hazzies and making them explode, for later coming back to Pesh as a boomerang. Pesh swords shines, and he jumps to the cage, starting to slash every Hazzy and making them explode. When the enemy is in the floor because of the explosions, Pesh points he with his sword, and slashes him multiple times. After he finishes, he smiles and helps the enemy get up with honour. Idle Animation *Points to his enemy with his sword, while smiling in a battle pose. *Looks at some pushies floating behind him. Entrance *Appears in the stage, riding a Pushy. Wins *Hazzies appear in the background, but quickly become Niceys and smile. *Pesh rides a Pushie, smiling. *Pesh points to the sky with his sword, and helps his enemy get up. Trivia *Pesh, in this game, is a character for experienced players to master. However, in most of others Fantendo games, he is a character for newbies to start with. *The feather on Pesh's helmet is different in comparison to the one in the usual Pusher's Pile games. Category:Subpages Category:Characters in Fantendo Desperation Category:Fantendo Desperation Category:Pusher's Pile (series) Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Pouchets